


皮肉之花

by Jade_L



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_L/pseuds/Jade_L





	1. Chapter 1

8岁那年，提博尔特差点被闪电劈中。他现在还能回想起电星四溅，自己感到眩晕，轰轰耳鸣甚至盖过了雷电声；皮肉被劈中以后即刻散发出炙烤的肉香味, 当然衣服也被烧穿，一切都在冒烟，呼——一团白光落下来，包裹了他哥哥的身体。

12岁的提伯尔特替弟弟挡住了闪电，他扑倒怔忪在原地的男孩，闪电就像炮弹，嘭地穿过他。这枚炮弹让他身上起火，烟灭了又起。他的弟弟哆哆嗦嗦的在旁边看着他，好像还没缓过来劲儿，可是他已经无暇再去想了。他的世界是一堆逐渐破碎的泡沫，扑哧扑哧，男孩儿的尖叫声戳破了一点点泡沫，声浪推着碎沫挤进他的眼睛，鼻孔，耳朵……他的毛孔都在被摩挲。

长辈们日后还经常谈起他们发现提伯尔特时的情景，布衫被烧出了几个大窟窿，胸口也烧着了，人们手忙脚乱的扶起他，不停的扑火。登时响起了一些哭声，但都不是提伯尔特发出来的。其中最凄惨的哭喊是他同名兄弟提博尔特发出来的，他简直哭断了气，面上露出能恫吓到人的惊恐。大家都没法分神去安慰他，这孩子肯定是被吓到了。“提伯尔特还活着！他还有呼吸！”，天旋地转，即将呕吐出来的提博尔特捂着喉咙也倒下了。

“别看提博尔特现在骁勇善战什么都不怕，当时他差点被雷电劈着的时候简直被吓得屁滚尿流。”这话现在无人敢当提博尔特的面来说了。

晚上，提博尔特照例来到哥哥的房间跟他说晚安。提伯尔特从那场灾难中幸存，可是击中他的闪电到底留下了后遗症，他的心脏经常痉挛而疼痛，发作时犹如癫痫，日常肌肉酸痛，很难击中注意力；曾经那个10岁就能驾驭骏马，12岁就能拿刀砍死小鹿的提伯尔特被闪电劈成了灰，徒留这个长期呆在室内，躺在床上，面色苍白而力不从心的提伯尔特。提伯尔特告诉提博尔特他不后悔，但是提博尔特不相信提伯尔特。

面对哥哥，提博尔特觉得仿佛是自己开始心脏痉挛，噗通噗通，他胸腔里藏着只活蹦乱跳的兔子。晚上是他最期盼也是最生不如死的时候，他一边惶恐让哥哥听到这不正常的律动，一边痛苦提伯尔特只是羡慕自己有强壮有力的心跳——他的哥哥好像从不多想，他恨这点恨到眼红，他恨哥哥只是羡慕他，他恨哥哥说他不后悔时安慰的语调，他恨哥哥总是拒绝自己晚上想陪他一起睡的建议¬——“你在这里休息不好的，明天你还有事要做。”

他没有事要做，除了占有提伯尔特，他什么也不想做。

15年过去了，自从那次闪电降下，他的哥哥用救命之恩在二人中间划下天堑。所有人对他的期望只是提博尔特要报答赌命救他地提伯尔特，不要嫌弃这个牺牲了健康人的生活，仿佛是个累赘的提伯尔特。要报答恩情，就要自己有出息；要成为卡普莱最英勇的战士；要永远冲在前线；要赚足够多的家产赡养提伯尔特；要当个真正的男人。连提伯尔特自己也是这么认为的，尽管他确信弟弟不会抛弃自己，他对弟弟唯一的期许也只是“当个好战士，过想要的生活，就当是替我看看世界。”

有时候，提博尔特觉得，那道闪电打中的其实是自己，他在烧，他五内俱焚。对哥哥他攒了越来越多肮脏下流的念头，他不知道要不要让提伯尔特知道这些。他努力学着与捂到溃烂的欲望做斗争，可是自己从来都处于下风。又一个辗转反侧然后投降的夜晚，他张开嘴，无声的哭。他脑子坏掉了，而他唯一的解药不要他。他一刻都等不了了。

第二天早上，他揣着小礼物，拦住仆人，自己把提伯尔特每天都要喝的药送进他的起居室。药递给提伯尔特之前，他抢先开口，“我尝尝这药”。顶着哥哥惊讶的目光他大口喝下，真苦，苦穿他的肺腑；真甜，这是他哥哥的碗。“哥哥，您每天都喝这药，也实在太折磨人，才一口，我口腔都麻了。”提伯尔特笑着说他早就习惯了，还摸了摸弟弟的头。看哥哥喝到一半，提博尔特赶紧从口袋里翻出来星星状的糖果，“哥哥，这是前几天我从外邦人手里买的小玩意，很甜，你快吃几颗去去味儿”。他站起来，猛地伸出手，把糖往提伯尔特的嘴里塞，莽莽撞撞的，碰翻了哥哥手里的药碗，药汁洒了提伯尔特一身。

至此，一切顺利。

他赶忙道歉，边嘟囔着“对不起，我不小心，太急了”，边夺下碍事的碗放在一边；“哥哥，湿衣服快脱下来啊。” 他急切的帮提伯尔特剥下衣衫，抬眼看的时候却登时愣在原地。

一道道痕迹，弯弯绕绕，从胸口蔓延到背后，提伯尔特皮肉上的红痕好似雷电生花，每一条枝蔓都如此清晰，是电光凿进了他的皮肉。他仔细端倪，扶着哥哥的肩膀转来转去，眼里的泪水不知不觉间噼里啪啦的掉下来。剧痛席卷，他的指尖都变红，嘴里讷讷不成语。他再也不敢，他怀疑自己再没有勇气看哥哥的双眼。“很丑吧”，哥哥的声音响起来。他用力的摇头，竭力抱紧提伯尔特，“哥哥，到底，到底有多痛？”一张嘴才发现他已然语不成句。8岁的噩梦又一次回来，他仍然是那个以为自己要永远失去哥哥而哀嚎的小男孩，他该做什么？他要怎么才能阻止？那团白光再次蒙住他的视线，他的哥哥离开了他的怀抱。

“我忘了，而且，没有那么痛的，”一道声音划破白光。提博尔特这才发现自己蜷缩了起来，而他的哥哥，正费力的搂着他。柔软又温暖，是真实的哥哥，是不会消失的哥哥。  
“哥哥，无论如何，多爱我一点啊。”

“别离开我，我只爱您，我只想要您。求求您看看我，我爱您的方式和您想象中的并不相同，求求您不要厌弃我。”被摁在床上的哥哥被长发挡住了脸，他小心翼翼地拨开漂亮的金色长发，吮吻提伯尔特的双唇。这是场无声的纵容。

晚上，提伯尔特被提博尔特死死地搂在臂膀里，他感觉都有点喘不过气，实在没法，他推了推他的弟弟，男孩发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音。他不放弃，接着推，这下好，男孩露出蒙着层水雾的眼睛，委屈的不得了。“早上你给我吃的那个糖是什么糖啊？以前没见过，我挺喜欢的。”“是金平糖”。他的弟弟松开双臂，转而往他的怀里拱，“哥哥，换你搂我了”，他的脑袋毛茸茸的，“搂紧点儿啊。那个糖你喜欢的话，我天天拿给你吃。”

之后提博尔特花了好几年的时间，照着提伯尔特身上的闪电印记，把皮肉之花也完整的纹到了自己的身上。他时常追问提伯尔特到底爱不爱他，而对方通常不回答。直到有一次提博尔特麻缠的久了，他的哥哥才开口。“如果我不爱你，当年为什么要救你？”，提伯尔特有一点点别扭的说，“你总是问，也不分时间场合的，我不好意思呀。”弟弟把他的手拉了过来，埋起自己的脸。过了一会儿，提伯尔特发现他的掌心里，掬着一汪泪。


	2. 后续

提伯尔特不明白提博尔特为什么执着于他身上的闪电痕迹，还起了要给自己纹一个一模一样的文身的念头。这意味着他的弟弟经常要求他裸露上身，用手掌一遍遍的轻描他的红痕。尽管提博尔特往往是用指尖，一点点摸索，一寸寸探究，仿佛那些疤痕里藏着什么谜团，他恍惚的想，倒是补偿了之前那么多年没有的袒露和触碰。指尖的触碰和弟弟呼出的热气在提伯尔特的胸腔里烧了起来，他越来越红，被自己的心跳声敲出耳鸣的回音，到最后分不清是他灼伤了提博尔特，还是提博尔特点燃了他。在夜晚，提伯尔特总是不能成功的守住自己的被窝，他的弟弟会一直试图拱进来，一定要和他肉贴肉。他有时候笑骂弟弟，“只有你巴着我，何必稀罕一幅丑陋的皮囊。”“别这么说，很美，真的很美，”他的男孩眼睛里倒映着他自己的身影，“只属于我。”时间久了，提伯尔特也真的这么相信了。  
提博尔特落在哥哥手心里的泪为他自己换来了更多笑容。这个年轻人不再充满着郁气，不再孑孑独行。肩头担子去了一半，他走在路上步伐轻快，目的地是家时还会小跑起来。维罗纳的姑娘小伙，都承认他是个漂漂亮亮的小伙子。  
提伯尔特也觉得自己一天比一天更健康，他开始经常出门，主动地多出去走走，曾经整日闷在室内造成的苍白一去不返。也许，也许某一天他又可以骑马，出一身臭汗，就像提博尔特一样，就像一个正常的男人一样。他甚至背着弟弟偷偷走到离家最近的马场，想询问有没有复健的可能，之前卧床养出的耐心被抛之脑后。可是他史无前例的心急适得其反，摸到缰绳的那一刻，心脏开始不正常的挛痛，全身酸痛，他差点趔趄在地。  
回到家以后，提伯尔特郁结的心情更加严重，他发病了，彻底瘫倒在了床上，说不出话，只能时不时发出一声闷哼，冷汗湿透床单，四肢时不时地抽搐。收到通知冲回家的提博尔特看到哥哥的这幅模样被吓坏了。这个沉默的战士，卡普莱家族绝对的强者跪在他哥哥的床边，胆怯到不敢伸手碰一碰床上的人。  
“哥哥，我总是觉得，您不在我身边。一朵云都能把您遮住，一声雷鸣都会把您击碎，你飘在别的地方——为什么……我唯一的神明，为什么您”，提博尔特断断续续的问，“您还没有落地，天上有跟线牵着您，每当我以为离您更近了，那根线就要把您拽远。”他猛地探过身，紧紧的贴着哥哥的脸颊，“我要把您夺回来，藏好，就藏在我身边。”  
提伯尔特浑浑噩噩了好几天，他朦朦胧胧地感觉到有人锲而不舍地同他讲话，很累，他自己很累，也替对方疲倦。这个人不用管自己的，他承受了老天十五年的恩泽，已经很足够了。可是，这个人的声音好难过，好像一直在哀求着什么。提伯尔特仿佛被感染，心里难过的情绪越来越重。有人在喊他，喊他回家，回到提博尔特的身边。啊，是提博尔特啊，他的弟弟，他最在乎的人。他对不起提博尔特，又让他目睹了一次自己的离开。他看见了闪电，噼里啪啦的一道道降下来，可他被钉在原地跑不开。那些破碎的泡沫盖住他如今的皮肉，给他的疤痕上了一层釉。啪！刺啦！  
“提博尔特需要您！”  
他惊醒了，看到了床边的提博尔特，对方的脸上是说不出的怅惘与哀伤，连喜悦都为之退步。他剧烈的喘气，真奇怪，那道闪电，原来是他的弟弟吗？  
这一次，他落了地。


End file.
